


Delicate

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Breasts, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Gentle Kissing, Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Sex, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Scratching, Self-Acceptance, Showers, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Sweet/Hot, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: After five years of blissful married life, Yuuri Nikiforov wakes up to find himself in a body that’s not his own. Not only is it not his, but it’s not even male! There’s no way he can face Victor looking like a girl… right?





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special collaboration between [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/) and [victurius](https://victurius-saved.tumblr.com/)! Follow us on Tumblr.
> 
> We are excited to announce that on November 1st we will be releasing our exciting new project - A multi-chaptered Mafia/Stripper AU - ‘Glitter and Gold’! It has taken a lot of work and many, many sleepless nights, but we are finally at a position to publish and set scheduled updates. In anticipation for the release, we have decided to team up again for Halloween 2018!
> 
> Day Six: This is number six in the series of this weeks [Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 fics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_LoveatFirstBite_Halloween2018). Stay tuned for more fun themed fics this week!

The day started out like any other normal day for Yuuri Nikiforov. He was awoken by his usual alarm which he snoozed several times due to a certain _someone_ pulling at his waist and hugging him back to the bed every time he tried to get up. Once Victor finally got the hint that Yuuri wanted to get up, get dressed, and go for his morning run, the other skater had rolled over and gone back to sleep. Before Yuuri went into the bathroom, he leaned over to press a sweet and loving kiss to his husband’s forehead and turned to walk barefooted to their bathroom.

Yuuri usually waited until after his run to shower, but they’d had some pretty filthy sex last night and Yuuri wanted to clean himself properly before he could be seen in public. He wanted to be pretty sure there wasn’t an inch of his chest that didn’t still have traces of the other man’s come, and while the thought turned him on, Yuuri still would never leave the house like it. So, he reached into the shower and turned the nozzle on, letting the warm water spray down and heat the small room. He began to strip with his eyes closed. He reached down to the hem of the shirt he’d slept in - Victor’s shirt from yesterday - and pulled it up over his chest only to be met with a strange but slight resistance.

It made Yuuri pause for a moment and furrow his brow with confusion. The shirt was caught on his skin around his chest, which didn’t make any sense at all. There was no way Yuuri’s chest was any larger than Victor’s. In fact, he knew for definite it wasn’t from their wedding tuxedo fittings. Unless he’d put on a lot of weight recently… They’d both gotten a little chubbier since they retired, but Yuuri tried hard to run every day! There was no way he had let himself go so quickly… The thought made him nibble at his bottom lip in anxiety. Then, Yuuri swiped at his bleary and blurry eyes and looked down at himself.

What Yuuri found blew his mind.

Under Victor’s shirt, Yuuri had two soft, round mounds attached to his chest like… He almost let out a laugh. He pushed his glasses up his nose and then looked across the bathroom to the mirror attached to the wall above the sink. There was no way. Yuuri didn’t have… He froze in horror.

Yuuri’s hair had grown overnight. It was hanging down almost to his shoulders now. His lips had grown plumper and his lashes impossibly longer. Then as he looked down it was unmistakable. Underneath Victor’s worn shirt were two perky breasts tenting the baggy t-shirt. Yuuri’s jaw dropped as he stared at himself. This couldn’t be real… This had to be a dream!

Yuuri’s hands began to tremble and he looked down at them, willing them to still. It didn’t help one bit though since he saw his thick and slightly hairy fingers replaced by slim, elegant fingers with long fingernails. His eyes widened and he began to breathe in and out rapidly. His heart rate was through the roof now and all he wanted was to go and grab Victor for help, but at the same time, he couldn’t.

What if Victor thought he looked disgusting now? Victor was gay after all. He’d married Yuuri the man, not Yuuri the… whatever the hell he was now! What if Victor didn’t even recognise him like this? What if he thought Yuuri was a joke now? Anxiety overwhelmed him and he knew if he didn’t sort himself out now he’d end up having a panic attack right here on the bathroom floor. If that happened, there's no way he’d be able to hide it from Victor. _What should I do?_ he thought as he stared at his unrecognisable self in the mirror and tried to calm himself down.

His hands drifted over the soft breasts attached to his chest and he shivered when his fingers came into contact with his pert nipples. It all felt so real, but there was no way this could be, right? Yuuri glanced down at himself to see his thick, muscled thighs replaced by dainty and thin legs. There wasn’t a hair on any inch of them. The telltale bulge in his tight boxers was also gone and he gulped. _Everything has changed… I’ve changed. I can’t let Victor see me like this_.

After a few minutes, Yuuri came up with a plan. He could hide this from Victor, right? All he needed to do was find a hat, some gloves, and a bulky sweater to wear. Victor would never know, right? Thank God it was always acceptable to wear winter clothes in St. Petersburg. So, unwilling to take a look at any other part of his new body, Yuuri turned off the shower, snuck back out of bathroom and bolted for the closet. Once he found the clothing items he wanted, he shoved them on and made his way downstairs.

He passed a sleeping Makkachin and gave her a good scratch behind her ears and pet her soft head. Then, he watched her scamper over to her food bowl, so he found the familiar cupboard with her food, grabbed her bowl, and filled it up. Once he put it back down on the ground, she nibbled away at the tasty meal then turned to lick at Yuuri’s bare feet.

 _At least Makkachin recognises me,_ Yuuri thought as a small smile graced his face. He petted Makkachin’s soft ears for a moment before the young poodle got bored and ran for the back door. Yuuri opened it and let Makkachin out onto the heated porch where many of her toys lay. With a happy smile, Yuuri watched the brown puppy out the window as she pranced in the snow then ran back to warm herself on the porch and toss a ball between her paws. Watching Makkachin acting so calm and normal made Yuuri forget for a moment the predicament he was in. It wasn’t until he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window that he began to shake again. Panic overwhelmed him and he had to take a couple of deep breaths to cope with it.

With trembling hands that were incapacitated by thick woollen gloves, Yuuri poured himself a coffee and took up a seat on the sofa. He tucked his legs underneath himself and flicked on the television in an effort to look natural, though his mind was racing a mile a minute. Why had this happened? How could he get back to normal? What the fuck was going on?

The news blared in the background in fast-paced Russian that Yuuri didn’t have a hope in hell of understanding, but it didn’t matter because his mind was elsewhere. He had to find a way to fix this somehow. He just had to. There was no way he was going to risk his marriage over whatever the hell was going on. So, he did what any other 21st-century person would do.

He Googled it.

There were quite a few results thankfully, but very little people who had experience with this kind of magic were based in Russia. In fact, only one he found was and it was in Moscow. Luckily, a number was right there at the bottom of the page and Yuuri’s thumb hovered over it for a moment, contemplating whether he should call and ask or not, but his thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the stairs and the door opening behind him.

“Good morning, my darling,” Viktor greeted him. He was stood in nothing but a pair of his boxers, completely unphased by the cold Russian weather. He came to sit next to Yuuri, invading his personal space as he sleepily snuggled up to him. Only then did the Russian notice that there was something different. “Yuuri?” he asked, confused as he stared up at the man he had lived with for the last several years. “Are you… wearing make-up?” He paused, admiring his face. “No, not make-up…” He looked at him suspiciously. Something had changed, but he just couldn’t figure out what.

“N-no,” Yuuri stuttered in reply as his hand came up to shield his face as much as possible from his husband’s prying eyes. “Are you still half-asleep, Vitya?” Yuuri asked trying to divert the other man’s attention, but he couldn’t help noticing that his voice was a pitch or two higher than normal. Victor was bound to notice.

Viktor peered at him suspiciously. “Well, I was… but now I’m definitely awake… What happened? What are you hiding?” The man grinned, suddenly feeling full of life as he grabbed Yuuri and started to tickle him mercilessly. “What are you hiding?” he teased him. “You look different, you changed your hair!”

Yuuri pulled the woolly hat down over his head in response but Victor could see that it was different, it looked longer somehow. “My hairs just the same,” Yuuri protested as his cheeks heated. “Didn’t you hear on the TV about the government introducing a new law next week—”

“I don’t care for such nonsense.” He continued to tickle him with a renewed vigour and Victor’s hands sneakily made their way under Yuuri’s shirt to try and tickle his bare skin and he froze. “Yuuri…” He looked confused at the man as he slowly pushed the shirt up.

“N-no, don’t…” Yuuri whimpered and tried to shove the shirt and sweater back down.

Viktor ignored the man’s words and pulled the sweater up and off, the t-shirt caught with it and lifted to Yuuri’s armpits. He stared in shock as he exposed Yuuri’s chest and was met with an unfamiliar sight. Two small perky breasts were somehow attached to his husband, the skin the same familiar creamy colour and his nipples erect. Viktor frowned, feeling very confused at Yuuri who looked up at him with an odd expression on his face. Thinking that he could be dreaming, he slowly cupped them both with his two hands, his thumbs running across Yuuri’s small pebbled nipples.

“Ah!” Yuuri moaned as he felt Victor’s fingers on his sensitive new breasts. He bit his lip as arousal washed over him and he felt an unfamiliar wetness pool between his legs. “Victor… I don’t want you to see me like this…” Yuuri explained and then ducked his head.

“Y-Yuuri…” Viktor gasped, hardly believing what was happening. “H-how?” He watched his hands, transfixed at the sight as he moved the flesh around easily, pushing the breasts closer together and then causing them to bounce slightly when he let go. Yuuri’s skin was so soft, and the sensation of touching the full, round mounds was something new and Viktor couldn’t look away as he massaged them. He pinched his nipples softly and then groaned as he felt his cock thickening.

He looked towards Yuuri’s flaming, embarrassed face and examined the changes in him. Though he looked different, this was undeniably Yuuri Nikiforov. He was just prettier somehow. “What happened?” he asked.

“I-I… I don’t know,” Yuuri stammered in response as he averted his eyes away from his husband. “I just woke up like this, I don’t know how or why or how to get rid of it… I’m sorry.”

Viktor’s hands stopped as he frowned. He leant in and grabbed Yuuri’s face, gently turning it so he could look into the big brown eyes that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. “Why are you sorry, my love?” he asked before he leant in and kissed him, but Yuuri’s lips were hesitant and Viktor pulled back. He looked down the length of his body and wondered if _everything_ had changed.

Tears filled Yuuri’s eyes. “Look at me, Victor!” he cried in frustration and pulled the shirt back down to cover himself again. “This isn’t me! I’m not the man you married. I don’t know how to fix it! What if I can’t ever fix it? Would you even want to stay with me?”

“Yuuri, what are you saying?” Victor rebutted, feeling surprised at the outburst, but then calming as he observed the familiar anxious expression on his face. The only way to help Yuuri while he was anxious was to reassure him, he would not react well to Victor raising his voice. Instead, the man composed himself and tried to appeal to the logical side of Yuuri. “Why would I not want to be with you? I married you,” he said. “I wouldn’t have done that if I didn't mean every single part of our vows.” He reached for Yuuri’s hand and gently he slipped the gloves off. “You don’t need to hide from me, my love.” He smiled and dropped the gloves on the floor before tenderly holding Yuuri’s newly delicate hands as he kissed his wedding band which was now slightly too large on his finger.

Yuuri’s heart raced at the adoration in Victor’s voice and his actions. He swiped his free hand at his eyes to rid himself of his tears. “I… I didn’t think about it that way,” he admitted as he looked up at Victor’s face again. “But I mean look at me, Victor…” Yuuri lifted his hat and untucked the hair, allowing it to tumble down to his shoulders. Then he untucked his bare legs from underneath his ass and stretched them out. “This is just… I mean, it’s not me!”

Victor blinked as he finally saw Yuuri for what he was. “I admit… you are different, Yuuri,” he said, trying to choose his words carefully. “But you’re still you, right? You’re still the same. This is all just your body and it’s probably temporary… A spell or something? We can figure it out together. Like everything else, okay? Nothing has changed, we are still a team.”

Those words comforted Yuuri’s fragile and delicate heart. “You won’t leave me if we can’t fix this?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Oh, my darling, why such awful words?” He kissed him again, lightly on the lips before pulling him in a warm and hopefully welcoming embrace. “Have I not proved myself to you, Yuuri? Have I not shown you that I love you unconditionally?” he asked, though he didn’t expect an answer from him. He stroked his hair out of his face lovingly. “I love you, always, even when you’re old and grey, and even if you have a vagina.”

Yuuri’s face flushed at the word. The thought of having something completely different down there both frightened and excited him. “I love you, Victor, but… We’re gay. How can you even think about making love to me when everything about my body is different? I want to be able to touch you still. I want to be able to make love to you.”

Viktor thought about it. It was a very confusing situation but seeing Yuuri in front of him like this changed nothing. He still felt helplessly in love with him. “I… I don’t know, Yuuri. I don’t have the answers. But I would like to help you try and fix this and I wanna support you. I’m not going to give up on you for something out of your control. And… of course I’m still really attracted to you, you’re my Yuuri. If this is permanent, we will figure it out. We love each other, right? ...Do you not think you’d love me if this situation was reversed?”

“Of course I would still love you!” Yuuri rushed to say, his eyes glassy and wide. “I would just hate being a disappointment to you…” He paused and looked down for a moment, then took a deep breath before looking up at his husband through his lashes. “Do you really still find me attractive?”

“Of course,” Victor replied without hesitation. There was no question about that. “Let me show you how much I still love you…” He kissed him again, his tongue dipping straight into his mouth, suggestively stroking it against his husband’s silky tongue. “I mean, I’ve always wanted to try something, I’m so curious...” he muttered into his mouth. “I never got the chance… I never met a woman I was attracted to before…” He pulled back slightly and then looked down at him mischievously. He slowly and deliberately licked his lips.

Yuuri gulped as he looked at his gorgeous husband in front of him. He recognised the lust in his eyes after seeing it many times over the years and the thought that Victor would still find him attractive, even in this different form, gave him a comfort he hadn’t felt all morning. He batted his long, thick eyelashes at his boyfriend and smiled. “You can do what you want with me, Vitya. You already know that.”

Victor bit his lip in desire. He grabbed Yuuri by the waist and gently rearranged him so he was lying down on the sofa. He hovered above him, resting the man’s smaller thighs over his own. He kissed him deeply again, his free hand slipping back under the material of Yuuri’s t-shirt, heading straight for Yuuri's soft nipple. He rolled it between his fingers, sighing softly into Yuuri's mouth. It was similar to what he was used to as Yuuri was ordinarily very sensitive to touch here but the action now seemed to make him squirm beautifully and Victor's heart rate quickened.

“I’ve always been so curious… I wonder if I can turn this body on as much as I usually do… I wonder how wet I can make you?”

At those words, Yuuri rubbed his thighs together. He loved Victor no matter what. For the first time since he’d woken up, Yuuri was excited about his new body and what Victor might be willing to do to it. He wanted to know whether it would feel any different making love to his husband in a woman’s body. He wanted this. He wanted Victor.

He wrapped his arms tight around Victor’s neck and wrapped his thin, long legs around his husband’s waist, then arched his back causing his breasts to push up closer to Victor’s face and he gasped at the feeling of his t-shirt rubbing against his nipples. “Please, Victor, I want you…” he cried.

Victor's hand left Yuuri's nipple and stroked down his soft stomach and to between his thighs. He gasped as he felt none of the usual hardness but instead a heat that seemed to radiate through his clothes. “Do you want me to fuck you here?” he asked, gently pressing down against the soft heat.

Yuuri bit his lip in anticipation and rolled his hips into Victor’s hand, enjoying the feel of his touch down there even through his boxer shorts. “I think so, yes,” he told Victor. “It feels really hot and wet down there…”

Victor groaned and slowly rubbed Yuuri. He wasn’t sure how vagina’s usually worked, but he knew how Yuuri worked and the way he was reacting let Victor know that he was already turned on, and his words encouraged him. He hoped what he didn’t have in experience that he would make up for with his enthusiasm, he was so excited to explore Yuuri’s new body that his hands were trembling.

He rubbed him through the material and the heat from him seemed to burn Victor’s fingers as he gently pressed against him. He followed Yuuri’s body, listening to what he liked by the way he arched into him and sighed, the way his hips seemed to stutter when he pressed in a certain way, or pushed just a little bit harder lower down. He cheekily pressed down further, pressing two fingers over where he knew Yuuri’s asshole was and then let out a small laugh as the man’s legs seemed to open wider.

“You still like it here?” he asked, knowing full well the answer already. He rubbed a few times there before slowly dragging his fingers upwards, past Yuuri’s ass, past his hole and to where he assumed his clit was if his reaction was anything to go by. He rubbed around the sensitive area, not really sure what he was doing but loving Yuuri’s reaction as he gasped and tried to roll his hips against the touch.

Victor licked his lips, his mouth going a little bit dry as he thought about how hot and wet his hand already felt, even though the material separated them. He wanted to slide his boxers down and dip his fingers into that wet heat. His cock was hard, it was aching as he thought about burying himself inside Yuuri. This was so different from what he was used to, and the situation made him feel weak at the knees, he wanted to learn all the new ways to pleasure Yuuri. He wanted to know what made this new body tick. He wanted to learn how to make him orgasm all over again. How he could make him come around his fingers, against his tongue, or on his cock.

Spurred on by his own private thoughts, Victor kissed Yuuri again, wanting to feel close to his husband as he slowly slipped his hand under the waistband of his underwear. He paused, the anticipation killing him and Yuuri whined against his lips. Victor rewarded him by biting softly into the plump flesh of his bottom lip gently. Achingly slowly, he trailed two fingers over silky smooth skin until they dipped into an impossible heat, the flesh wet and smooth, unlike anything that Viktor had ever imagined. It was in some ways similar to the feeling he got when fingering Yuuri’s ass, but at the same time the slickness he felt there was natural and not synthetic, it made Victor’s cock throb to know that Yuuri liked his touch so much that his pussy was already soaking wet.

He pressed against him gently, fingers bumping against Yuuri’s clit, he rubbed in soft hesitant circles for a few moments before dipping downwards, parting the soft flesh and gasping at how Yuuri reacted when he paused, his fingers hovering over Yuuri’s hole. He was already throbbing as if he was trying to pull Victor inside.

The soft touch of Victor’s fingers against his aching hole made Yuuri whine softly. His head fell back against the cushions on the sofa and his mouth dropped open on a quiet moan. This was crazily familiar, but at the same time, it was completely different. It was the same desire, ache, and need to have Victor bury himself inside Yuuri. He wanted Victor to thrust inside him, to give him his huge, hard cock and pound into him until he was crying from pleasure. Yet, Yuuri had the pleasure of not worrying about preparing. It was as though his body was naturally welcoming Victor’s touch.

It was all impossibly hot and at the same time, not hot enough. Yuuri wanted Victor to stop playing around. He wanted him _now_ and he needed Victor to stop teasing him. There was only one way to stop his husband when he was in this kind of mood though and luckily, Yuuri could play the part very well.

Yuuri parted his thighs as wide as he could, almost doing the splits as he lay across the sofa, and then he grabbed his leg under one knee and pulled it up. Now, Yuuri’s legs splayed impossibly wide open, demonstrating the easy flexibility he had earned over many years of training and ice skating. It seemed even in a female version of his body, everything still mimicked real life.

With his free hand, Yuuri reached between their bodies and searched for the hard outline of Victor’s own cock in his tented boxers. Once Yuuri found it, he sent Victor a smug smile, reminiscent of his ‘Eros’ days, then slipped his hands under the silken material to thumb at Victor’s head.

“Oh, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned as he leaned his head up to press an open-mouthed kiss to his husband’s mouth. “I’m so wet and open for you. All you have to do is press inside and I’m all yours…” Yuuri gave him another sloppy, wet kiss as he pumped Victor’s thick cock in his dainty, feminine hand. “I know how much you like being inside me. Won’t you just take what we both want?”

Viktor moaned and he couldn’t help but roll his hips into Yuuri’s touch, loving the feeling of him touching his hard cock. It was odd as his hand felt smaller, and it made him jump for a second as it felt so different from what he was used to. But he welcomed it.

“Patience, Yuuri, we’ve got all day and I’ve got so many ideas of what I want to do to you… Take my shirt off,” he said, pulling at the hem of the large t-shirt Yuuri had stolen from him. “I want to see those gorgeous tits.”

Yuuri shivered at Victor’s words and obeyed quickly. He grabbed the hem and pulled it up and over his head before throwing it to one side. He was left exposed now, only wearing his boxers that were a little too large on his female body’s slim hips. As the shirt came away, Yuuri’s breasts bounced and then settled on his chest. His face flushed at Victor’s predatory stare in his direction.

Victor leant back and pulled his boxers down, exposing his large swollen cock and taking it in his hand. He admired Yuuri’s new feminine figure and felt a wave of arousal flood through him. Unable to resist he jerked his dick a few times as he bit into his bottom lip, trying to get a little bit of control back. He leant forward, still slowly jerking himself as he took one of Yuuri’s nipples into his mouth, gently sucking it and then circling his tongue around it.

“Oh, fuck!” Yuuri cried. It seemed no matter what body he was in, Yuuri would always have sensitive nipples. He dropped his hands into Victor’s hair and gripped the silver locks tight. He pressed down a little, encouraging Victor to continue his ministrations. It felt incredible and he didn’t want Victor to stop at all.

“I didn’t think…” he moaned breathily. “I didn’t think it would still feel so good…”

Victor sucked and licked his nipples and then smirked as he gently bit into the sensitive skin before blowing across it and watching goosebumps spread over Yuuri’s skin. He continued to tease his husband and shimmied out of his own underwear. Once they were out of the way, he grabbed Yuuri by the hips and smoothly pulled his boxers off. He rearranged Yuuri, pulling his ass to the edge of the sofa and then pushing his knees up to his chest.

Victor took a deep breath as Yuuri’s face flamed, holding his knees on his shoulders as he exposed his ass and pussy to his husband. He was undeniably hot, his pussy pink and wet and a lot different to what Victor had been expecting - it was flushed with arousal and Victor gulped as he admired everything about it, from his small pink clit to his aching hole that was literally throbbing in need.

“Is-is it okay?” Yuuri asked. His face was flushed and his glasses had slipped down on his face a little. The unfamiliar long hair clung to his neck from the sweat that was present there.

Victor answered by leaning forward and licking him slowly from his asshole - his tongue pressing against the familiar place, gently over his perineum, dipping into his hole, his tongue pointed as he experimentally pressed it inside - then all the way up to his clit. He leant back on his knees, licking his lips at the taste that flooded his mouth and then moaning unashamed.

It felt incredible. Yuuri’s legs trembled as he felt the wet, slippery tongue slip along his clit. He moaned loudly and his eyes fluttered closed.

Victor dove forward again, his mouth open as his tongue pressed insistently against Yuuri’s clit, rubbing against it with a maddening rhythm, only stopping occasionally to lick into his hole instead, pushing his tongue deep inside him and enjoying the sloppy wetness that soaked his face with every lick.

“Oh God, Victor!” Yuuri cried as he dropped his hands to Victor’s hair again and gripped it tight. He bucked his hips up against Victor’s warm and talented mouth, chasing the incredible feeling of Victor going down on him. “Right there, right there…” Yuuri repeated as he felt Victor’s tongue circle the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of his pussy.

It was the best feeling he’d ever felt. It was like having his g-spot on the outside of his body where Victor could tease him and play with it however he pleased. It made Yuuri writhe with pleasure and his thighs dropped down from his chest to drape over Victor’s shoulders. Unintentionally, Yuuri clenched his thighs together around Victor’s head, keeping him locked there to give him more of that intense pleasure.

Victor welcomed the change in position and gripped Yuuri’s hips, encouraging him to grind against his face as he moaned against his pussy, licking sloppily at him. “Fuck, Yuuri,” he moaned and then very gently sucked against the sensitive flesh, further stimulating him. He let go of Yuuri’s hips, his hands sneaking around to his inner thighs. With one hand he slowly pushed his index finger into Yuuri’s burning hot, tight heat as he pressed his thumb against his asshole.

Victor moaned against his pussy as arousal pooled in his own stomach. Yuuri was so tight, but it was a different type of tightness than he was used to. It was a lot more giving and as he slowly started to move his finger, he found the throbbing heat allowed him to happily push another finger inside. He rubbed his fingers against Yuuri’s slick walls, mimicking an action he was used to. This was familiar and Yuuri reacted in his usual, enthusiastic way.

Now that Victor was both inside him and licking at his soft, wet pussy, Yuuri was unable to hold in his wanton moans. His hands gripped tighter on Victor’s silver locks and his eyes rolled back in his head as Victor’s fingers moved inside him. He always enjoyed being filled by Victor, but now he had two holes that Victor could play with and the dual sensation made him cry out in ecstasy.

One of his hands freed itself from Victor’s hair and gripped a soft cushion from the couch. He pulled it until it covered his head in order to muffle the lewd cries and moans that were falling from his lips. He felt so embarrassed by how much he was turned on by Victor playing with his new body. For a second, he almost wished he wouldn’t return to normal, just so he could experience this again and again and again.

Then, the tip of Victor’s index finger curled against a sensitive spot in his pussy and Yuuri howled with pleasure. It was just like when Victor would finger his ass and rub against his prostate. He arched his back into the feeling and lifted his ass off the sofa. “Oh God, Victor!” he cried, still muffled by the cushion. “Please, Victor, please don’t stop. I’m so close!”

Encouraged and impossibly turned on by Yuuri’s screams of pleasure, Victor pressed more insistently into Yuuri’s pussy as he felt it tighten and throb around his fingers. He fucked inside him deeply, pulling all the way out and then pushing back inside hard as he pressed against the spot that was driving his husband crazy, his tongue still massaging against his clit. He felt it when it happened, Yuuri riding against his fingers, forcing him to fuck him harder and as he forced Victor’s face against his pussy. He throbbed against his tongue and around his fingers and froze for a second, his body arching.

“Victor!” Yuuri screamed as his body shuddered and he came, spurting slick all over Victor’s fingers and face. He trembled for a little while afterwards as Victor worked him through the aftershocks of his incredible orgasm. After a moment or two, Yuuri’s entire body went limp and he dropped his legs to the floor with a loud exhale. His eyes closed as his head slumped against the couch.

Victor slowly pulled his fingers out and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Jesus Christ,” he cursed. Staring at Yuuri through lust filled lidded eyes. He let out a deep exhale and tried to calm himself but he was so worked up that he couldn’t help it. “Wake up,” he ordered, shaking him urgently. “On your hands and knees.” He smacked his hip roughly, trying to encourage him to move.

Through his post-orgasm haze, Yuuri lifted his head and pushed his glasses back onto his face securely. After a moment, Yuuri registered Victor’s words and with a look of excitement on his face, he scrambled up and off the couch to obey Victor’s command. He settled on his knees on the floor and then leaned over, dropping onto his hands and arching his back to display his pretty, tight asshole and his dripping wet pussy. He spread his legs a little.

“Is this what you wanted, Vitya?”

“Fuck, yes,” he moaned, before shoving three fingers back into Yuuri’s pussy with no warning. He roughly fucked him, trying to guess if he was loose enough to take his thick cock. The new angle allowed him to fuck him deeper than before and he watched his fingers disappear into him over and over as they dripped with the slick pouring from him. Never breaking that brutal rhythm, with his free hand he rubbed the natural lubricant against his asshole and knowing he could take it he pushed two straight inside him, fucking him with a well-practised movement, stuffing both holes with his fingers simultaneously.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri cried as he felt his asshole pounded just as hard as his pussy. It was so much, but he wanted more. It wasn’t enough though, it was never enough. “Please, Victor…”

“Tell me you want my cock,” Viktor demanded. He was so hard that he could hardly bear it. He wanted to fuck Yuuri until he was delirious from his touch. He wanted to know how his pussy felt around him and be wanted him to come on his cock.

“Yes,” Yuuri panted through breathy moans. “I want your cock, Victor. I want it so bad.” He rocked his hips back into Victor’s waiting hand and moaned as he felt the fingers press deeper inside his ass. “I really want your cock, Victor. I feel so empty. I need it, please. If you don’t give it to me, I’ll have to find something else to satisfy me. Or _someone_.”

Victor’s eyes widened at his husband’s words. He knew he was saying it to get a reaction from him and it fucking worked. He removed his fingers from Yuuri’s holes, leaving him aching and empty and throbbing around nothing.

“Are you sure you mean that Yuuri?” he asked and then scratched his nails up the backs of Yuuri’s thighs. Once he was at his ass, he let one hand tease Yuuri’s pussy, rubbing over his clit and taunting him by getting him off hard and fast, making his thighs tremble before he pulled away, seconds before he was about to come again. He smirked down at his husband and then brought his hand down on his plump ass cheek without warning, stinging the young man and making him jump and yell out in surprise. He didn’t give him time to recover or protest as he smacked his palm across the other cheek hard. He did it several times, satisfied as the skin blushed bright red under the abuse. Only then did he reach down and rub Yuuri's clit again, this time until he felt him trembling and throbbing against his fingers and orgasming again, his hole throbbing around nothing.

“Victor, please…” Yuuri whined, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “Please, I won’t say it again. I just want you so bad. Please fuck me, Victor. I need your fat, hard cock. Please…” His words were punctuated with a press of his ass backwards against Victor’s hand. “I can be a good girl for you, you know I can.”

Feeling desperate, Yuuri turned his head around to look at Victor over his shoulder. He could see just how worked up his husband was. Victor’s hair was stuck to his forehead, his face was flushed, and his eyes were blown wide with lust. Yuuri smiled as a plan came to life in his head.

“I don’t have just two holes, you know,” he told his husband as he deliberately licked his lips. “You know how much I love your huge cock inside me, filling me up until I’m screaming. You know that I’ll let you put that big dick of yours anywhere. An-y-where…”

Victor groaned as he weighed his choices. He grabbed his cock, holding it tight in his fist to try and hold off a little longer. “Get on your knees,” he decided.

With a smirk, Yuuri turned around to face his lover and sat on his knees with his legs tucked underneath him. He looked up at his husband with a little pout on his face before reaching up and massaging his beautiful, round and full breasts as they hung down a little on his chest. He bit into his plump lower lip as he squeezed one of his nipples between his index finger and thumb, moaning wantonly at the distinctly painful pleasure, then looked up at Victor with wide doe eyes. “I’m waiting…”

Viktor bit into his own lip almost hard enough to make it bleed as he watched his husband play with his tits. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he muttered before grabbing his face and guiding Yuuri to his cock. “Open up, sweetheart.”

Without a second thought, Yuuri’s mouth fell wide open and his tongue stuck out to lick the very tip of Victor’s cock. His mouth was already drenched as he contemplated the delicious cock before him and he knew it would be warm, wet, and sinful for his husband—just the way Victor liked it.

Victor pushed inside the waiting warmth and moaned as Yuuri immediately closed his mouth around the thick organ, attempting to fit as much in his mouth as possible which wasn’t very much considering Victor’s size. He sucked on the fat head desperately, tongue teasing the underside in a perfected action. Victor stroked across his husband's cheek affectionately as he slowly drove him insane with the feeling of his hot mouth and skilled tongue.

“Yuuri,” he moaned, unable to keep quiet. “You look so hot on your knees like that.” He buried his hands into the soft locks, pulling on them slightly as he realised he had more than a handful. He grabbed it and rolled his hips, slowly fucking into the soft pliant mouth. “You feel so good around my cock. You’re such a good g-girl.” The words stuttered out of him and Victor had to grip Yuuri tightly to stop from collapsing forward as pleasure shot through him. There was something about the words that felt dirty, but they only made him want it more. “I’m gonna fuck your pussy so hard, gonna fill you with my come. Would you like that, darling? Me filling your greedy pussy up with my come?”

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from moaning at those words, his throat vibrating around Victor’s huge cock. The thought of Victor fucking him was just too good and Yuuri continued to play with his tits with one hand while another dropped between his thighs to lazily rub at his abused clit. Meanwhile, he continued to bob his head and let Victor’s cock slide in and out of his warm, wet mouth. He was hungry for Victor and desperate to feel the older man come, no matter where it was—in his mouth, ass or pussy.

Finally, Yuuri pulled off to take a breath, but continued to sloppily mouth at the hot, hard length and rub his cheek against it. “My pussy is feeling a little neglected,” Yuuri admitted. “I’ve been so good for you. Getting wet, tight and warm for you down there. It’d be a shame for you to pass up coming deep inside me…”

Victor grabbed Yuuri by his arm and dragged him up so they were face to face and then pulled him into his arms, kissing him deeply and passionately, absolutely desperate to feel closer to his husband. Yuuri was happy to oblige, sliding his mouth against his husband’s and lapping inside with his tongue. He wound his arms around Victor’s neck before pulling away and kissing along Victor’s jaw, his neck, and his ear.

When Yuuri reached the earlobe, he bit down on it playfully and then said, “I want you inside me, Vitya.”

That was all it took for Victor to break. Yuuri was pushed back against the plush carpet as Victor hovered over the top of him and stared him down with intense eyes. Yuuri instantly wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist and encouraged his hips to rock against his own. The feeling was incredible when Victor’s hard cock slipped between Yuuri’s folds and rubbed against his wet pussy. Yuuri moaned loudly and wantonly rolled his hips again.

“Please, Vitya.”

The man grabbed himself tight, gripping his other hand on Yuuri’s hip as he slowly sunk inside him and Yuuri seemed to welcome every inch. He felt like the breath was punched out of him as he was surrounded by the deliciously tight wetness. “Yuuri. _Yuuri_!” he cried out, feeling a little overwhelmed at the new sensation.

Yuuri was lost to the world though. Feeling Victor fill up his tight, wet pussy was amazing and he couldn’t stop himself from writhing and moaning in unadulterated pleasure. He didn’t ever want it to stop. He wanted Victor to bury himself so deep inside Yuuri that he never came out again. Experimentally, Yuuri clenched his thighs and his pussy clamped around the dick inside him. It made him cry out and he dragged his new long fingernails down Victor’s muscles shoulders, scratching him and marking him as unarguably Yuuri’s.

“Holy shit!” he cried and wrapped his arms around Victor, pulling him close until his chest was flush against Yuuri’s sensitive breasts. “Victor, I love you.”

They clung to each other as Victor's grabbed Yuuri's thigh, hiking it up higher as he buried himself into him over and over, his thick cock stretching Yuuri's pussy to the limit as he ruthlessly fucked into him. He suddenly sat up, continuing to hammer into him as Yuuri lay back, taking everything Victor gave him. Victor kept one hand on his stomach, pinning him down.

“I love you,” he gasped in response. His eyes devouring Yuuri as he watched his pretty face loose in pleasure,  his mouth open and moaning, his chest heaving and his tits bouncing and his legs wide. He watched his dick disappear into his over sensitive pussy again and again. “Touch your pussy,” Victor gasped at him. “I want you coming all over my cock.”

Helpless to do anything else, Yuuri thrust one hand between their writhing, sweating bodies and circled his finger around his clit. It caused him to moan and he could feel his orgasm building low in his belly. His hole flooded more and more as he grew closer and closer to his climax.

“I can’t… Victor, please… This is so… I’m so close…” Yuuri mumbled as he clenched his eyes closed.

Victor batted Yuuri's hand away and pressed his own fingers against his swollen, abused clit, circling his fingers around it and pressing against it in a firm rhythm that quickly had him spasming against Victor's fingers and his hole tightening around his cock. He held his fingers almost still, rubbing minutely against him as he rammed into him and then circled his hips as he felt Yuuri gush against him, soaking his cock in his come.

Victor couldn't hold back any longer and unable to help himself he stuffed his cock deep into Yuuri's messy cunt and filled him with his come. “Yuuri!” he moaned and then closed the space between them again, kissing him desperately and gasping into his mouth as his orgasm washed over him.

Yuuri bathed in the attention Victor gave him, kissing him feverishly back and enjoying how his pussy filled with the thick, warm come as Victor continued to thrust in him as his cock softened. It spilled out of his cunt and dripped down his thighs and ass messily before staining the rug. Yuuri collapsed to the floor once they were both done and was pleased to see Victor laying frozen, most of his weight resting on Yuuri’s body as he attempted to recover from his intense orgasm.

After they both lay panting for a long time and sharing loving, gentle kisses, Victor finally pushed up onto his knees. “Well, that was definitely different,” he summarised with a wink in his beloved’s direction before pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s stomach. “How do you feel, my Yuuri?”

“Amazing,” Yuuri replied breathily, his eyes still closed and his lashes were decorating his cheeks. Then, he could feel Victor’s warmth leave him as his husband stood. “Do we have to move? The carpet is so comfy here…”

Victor scoffed at his husband’s laziness. “We need to get cleaned up, darling,” he explained as he reached a hand out to pull Yuuri off the floor. “You made quite a mess of yourself didn’t you.” Victor looked down at his womanly body and bit his lip, feeling his tender cock twitch with arousal that he had to try and stifle because he wasn’t a teenager anymore, but damn it, seeing Yuuri like this made him feel like one again. His husband’s entire body was damp with sweat from being fucked so thoroughly, his nipples were red and looking a little sore from Victor’s abuse, whilst his spread legs showed his messy, dripping cunt where a mixture of Yuuri’s own slick and Victor’s come soaked his delicate folds.

It made Victor hungry for round two, but sadly his body just couldn’t keep up with his mind.

“I think you had something to do with the mess as well,” Yuuri quipped as he took Victor’s hand and pulled himself up. His legs wobbled a little as he held himself upright for the first time and Victor had to grab him by the waist to steady him.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Victor asked, his eyes intent on Yuuri’s face. “We need to get you in a nice warm shower and then get some rest I think.”

“I’m okay,” Yuuri replied as his knees gave out again and Victor had to catch him from falling. “Ah, I’m sorry. Maybe it’s this new body, my legs feel all rubbery.”

“Or it could be the fact that I fucked you so hard I lost count of the number of times you came,” Victor replied huskily, leaning forward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s neck.

“Victor…” Yuuri said in a quiet voice as he blushed. The man who had been saying such filthy things to him only minutes before was suddenly shy again. Such was the dichotomy and paradox that was Yuuri Nikiforov—and Victor loved it.

“No worries, if you can’t walk, I’ll just have to carry you.”

“No, Victor, wait!” Yuuri stammered, but it was too late.

With a devilish grin, Victor had swiped Yuuri’s dainty legs out from under him and lifted him up. Yuuri’s head was pressed against Victor’s shoulder as the older man carried his husband up the stairs and to their bathroom. Inside, he dropped Yuuri down gently onto the toilet lid and then crouched down to swipe the long hair out of his face. “I’m just going to run the water for a little while and let Makkachin back in, okay, darling? WIll you be okay up here on your own?”

Yuuri nodded, feeling a little vulnerable and exposed in his current state. He looked down at his body and upon seeing that he was still in that unfamiliar form, he crossed his legs and brought a hand to his mouth. Anxious, Yuuri bit at his fingernails, but told Victor, “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Victor said and placed a kiss to Yuuri’s plump, soft lips before drawing back again. “Would you like me to get you some water or a snack from downstairs for after the shower?”

Yuuri merely shook his head, the locks of his long hair swishing just out of the corner of his eyes. “I’m okay, I’m just a little shaken up still.”

“You know that I love you, though?” Victor asked, his hands clasped around Yuuri’s two small ones. “No matter how you look on the outside, you’re still my Yuuri underneath.”

“I know,” Yuuri agreed. “I feel the same way about you.”

“Good.” Victor kissed his forehead once more. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” He turned the nozzle for the shower on and allowed the mist to fill the small bathroom.

Then he was gone and Yuuri was left alone with his thoughts once more. He stood up uneasily on his legs and looked down at his body. It was still disorientating to see how he had changed, but for the first time that day a happiness bloomed within him because Yuuri Nikiforov finally fully understood the extent of his husband’s love.

For the first time in their five years together, Yuuri was able to comprehend that their love had no limits. No matter what situation either of them ended up in, they would find a way to fight through it—together. Their love was timeless, boundless, and endless. It was something Yuuri should have fully understood all those years ago with every battle they faced together. The skating records and challenges they had accomplished together had set the world on fire, but it took something so incredibly preposterous to happen for Yuuri to truly comprehend the nature of their love. Sometimes Yuuri’s nerves and anxious disposition truly were his own worst enemy.

If he wasn’t so blissfully happy, Yuuri might have slapped himself.

Invigorated by this new information, Yuuri climbed into the shower and began to wash himself down. He scrubbed a sponge covered in soap all the way down his new and strange body. For the first time, he didn’t shy away. Yuuri took in every inch of skin with a smile. Though, Yuuri had always had body issues, he couldn’t help but smile because Victor had shown this body so much love only moments before. It seemed that no matter how he looked - fat or thin, woman or man - Yuuri was loved and desired. How could he not care for the body that Victor loved so much?

He had been told many times over the years that he had to learn to love himself before anyone else would, but that had been a lie. Victor had been the one to show him his true nature. Victor had pulled the real talent out of Yuuri. He had been the one to show Yuuri exactly how incredible and surprising he could be. Victor had been the one to prove to him time and time again that Yuuri was worthy of love. This time, the lesson just might stick.

So, female or male, Yuuri was determined to move forward with a clearer head. All those times he had wasted worrying about his weight or whether he was good enough for Victor were behind him now. He didn’t doubt that they might drift back in from time to time, but from now on Yuuri Nikiforov vowed to try and show himself the same love that Victor showed him every single day. The best he could was try.

Then, like it was all a dream, the breasts he was soaping up and massaging clean were gone. Yuuri stared down at his body only to be confronted with his male form. His legs had thickened with muscle and grown in length again. His dick hung limp between his legs and his chest wore the familiar pecs he had spent years cultivating. Yuuri’s hands frantically reached for his hair only to find it missing. The locks were once again merely an inch or two off his head.

The young skater let out a loud, roar of a laugh. This all had to be some kind of strange dream, surely?

The sound must have alerted Victor because he bolted into the bathroom with a slam of the door and yelled, “Is everything okay, Yuuri?”

“Everything is great, Victor,” his husband replied with a smile as he glanced around the shower curtain. “I’m me again.”

Victor blinked as he took in the masculine face of his husband once again. Then his face lit up with a smile. “That’s excellent news, darling. How did it happen?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri replied with a shake of his head. His eyes darted from side to side as he tried to remember what had happened between the time Victor had left and then returned. “All I did was get into the shower and start to wash myself.”

“Well, next time it happens we’ll have to remember to just give you a wash.”

“You’re funny,” Yuuri said with a roll of his eyes. “It can’t be as simple as that.” Yuuri wracked his brain for solutions to the impossible situation that had befallen them today. It was crazy to think that something so bizarre had happened and yet he was sure that it was real. “I definitely looked like a woman didn’t I, Vitya?”

Victor hummed his agreement as he approached the sink, picked up a pair of tweezers, and began to pluck at a couple of stray hairs that lined his eyebrows, as nonchalant as ever. “You definitely felt like a woman too,” he told his husband lewdly and threw a wink over his shoulder in Yuuri’s direction, causing the Japanese man to flush as he recalled exactly what Victor was remembering.

“I… I think it was me,” Yuuri said in a soft voice. “I started to think about how much you love me - how you love me no matter what I look like - and then all of a sudden it was like the spell had broken.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor began with a sympathetic smile. “You honestly doubted I loved you no matter how you looked?”

“Of course not,” Yuuri rushed to say, “but there has always been this anxious part of me that questioned why you loved me and why you would stay with me if I got fat or old or—”

“Yuuri, my love, my life, my darling,” Victor gushed as he turned away from the mirror and approached his husband. “I will always love you no matter what. I’m sorry it’s taken you so long to realise this.”

“It’s not you, it’s me. It’s just hard for me to—”

“I know,” Victor interrupted with a smile. “I know you better than you think and I love you for what’s inside that body of yours, your soul. What contains your soul does not bother me, though I must admit I do find you easy on the eyes...” Victor paused to blatantly run his eyes all over Yuuri’s body.

“I also definitely feel like you’ve opened up new areas of my sexuality to explore. I don’t know how I can continue to call myself a gay man after licking and fucking your pussy with such vigour and enjoying every second of it. Yet, I’ve never been attracted to a woman before. What do you think that makes me? Surely not bisexual… Hmm… This requires a lot of thought.”

As he spoke, Victor stripped his clothing and climbed into the shower with his lover. He wrapped his big, strong arms around Yuuri’s torso from behind and then nuzzled his face into the juncture of his husband’s shoulder. “How about we just say I’m Yuuri-sexual from now on, hmm?”

“Victor,” Yuuri chided half-heartedly with a small giggle as he was overwhelmed by Victor pressing sweet, loving kisses to his naked shoulder and neck. It tickled and Yuuri eventually had to push away.

“You tease, Yuuri Nikiforov,” Victor purred. “You can’t expect me to not want to kiss your beautiful body after being denied it for so long.”

“I think you’ve had enough of my body for one day,” Yuuri quipped quickly.

“That was a different version, my darling,” Victor argued with a smirk. “It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t devote equal attention to both versions of you, don’t you think?” His words were punctuated with a rock of Victor’s hips into his back where Yuuri could feel his prominent and hard erection press into the plump and soft muscle of his ass.

“You’re insatiable,” Yuuri replied, scandalised, but he still leaned into Victor’s embrace anyway.

“Only for you, my darling, only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Both of our tumblr asks are open for prompts :)  
> [victurius](https://victurius.tumblr.com/)  
> [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
